What The Hell is Wrong with Kagome's Mind?
by TrappedInACage
Summary: AH! dark space...miroku clones? Inuyasha clones? WTF? are Sango and Kikyo high off of laughing gas? WHAT IS WRONG WITH KAGOMES MIND! based on true story OneShot!


Hello fellow fanfictioners. This new one shot of mine is based entirally on one of my very strange dreams. Just...slightly changed. haha. : Hope you like it.

Kags. POV

""Hello?" I said walking further into the dark space she had just woke up to.

"InuYasha..? Sango? Miroku? Shippo?!" I yelled.

_Christ almighty. I fall asleep on that stupid dogs back and now I wake up in the middle of nowhere in a big black room. _I thought miserably. I looked around to try to find a door or maybe a window, but there was none. Even when I had tried to find at least a wall, nothing. Just pitch black. I sighed for what I thought was the hundredth time that day. Suddenly, my head shot up. _Is that...laughing?_ I asked herself, my brow scrunching together in concentration. _Come on...come on...I know I heard- hah! There is a laugh! _And indead there was! I ran toward the sound with a big smile on my face. I came up to a bright light, and when I had looked to see what was under that light...I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth gaping in horror. There, under that light, was Sango. She was not alone. With her, was Miroku. And not just Miroku, but _five_ Miroku's. Can you just imagine it now? Miroku. The pervert in this little anime, the one who always brought a funny (or not so funny) moment in a serious moment with one of his famour gropes. Now imagine FIVE of these insanely perverted men. They were all doing different things. And their robes were all numbered. Miroku number one was, as always, groping her. Number two was trying to kiss her. Number 3 was poking her sides. I know it is strange but for some reason this made her laugh...a LOT. Number 4 was trying to kill her- wait. _Kill_ her?! But alas, it was true. I could see the murderous glint in his eye as he started to slowly take a katana out of his robes. Wait..katana? Why not just suck her up in his wind tunnel? I shook my head. It was NOT time to start thinking like a murderer. The fifth one was trying to stop number four from killing Sango...in slow motion. Yes. Slow motion. Slowly, I backed away from the strange sight, then ran away with all my might. I hardly noticed when I ran straight into something hard. Or someone. I looked up and sure enough, there was InuYasha. But he didnt even look at me! He just pushed me up and walked away. Walked away...to another InuYasha.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed.

Oh, I think you would have screamed as well. Because InuYasha walked right up to KIKYO. And started to KISS her. Now a human InuYasha walked up and carressed her cheek. And a third InuYasha, I beleive it was InuYasha's demon side, started to try to kill her. This brought a whole new argument up. And then all three InuYasha's started to fight eachother, trying to decide who would get to get Kikyo. I stared at this scene with wide eyes, then my eyes shifted to Kikyo. Here she was, laughing her ASS off. Oh JOY, another InuYasha was tickeling her! I was about to scoff at the scene, wondering how such a cold bitch like Kikyo could actually _laugh_. But suddenly I felt a very sad feeling and i collapsed to the ground and started to sob. I do not know why. It's something my character does a lot...I cry because I feel so unloved and InuYasha chose Kikyo. Oh, why did I have to be such a wuss? Anyhoo, after I sobbed for a bit, in came another InuYasha. Wearing spandex. Okay...but that didn't matter. He knelt next to me, carressed me cheek and smiled at me softly.

"Kagome, don't worry. I will always love you. And only you." I stared at him with such love filled eyes about to say the predictable saying "-sniff, snob, snort- 'really?!'" but he then got up and said in a very Borat like voice. "NOT!" then turned around and smacked his butt making it jiggle. Then he ran back to Kikyo and jumped on her back while she acted like a monkey. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried, shouting at the sky. Then I woke up. Oh Christ, you didn't actually think this would actually happen do you? Especially you. I mean, what the hell guys?!" Kagome said incrediously walking out of the hut. There inside, sat Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha staring at the space where Kagome once sat, where she had just told them the story of her latest dream.

"Man, her dreams are getting weirder and weirder." Sango said shaking her head.

"Yes, I agree." Miroku nodded.

"What are spandex..?" InuYasha asked no one in particular, "I think I want some."

The end :

And yes, this was a real dream. just slightly altered.

please r and r:D

more random shorts to come!


End file.
